Training Camp
by starwolf skye
Summary: It's summer and Bladebreakers have to spend their time....TEACHING LITTLE KIDS TO BLADE??? WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING, MR. D?????? *chapter 2 up, OH YEA!* “You know Tyson, there just happens to be a word for people like you. Pathetic.” PLZ R+R!!
1. Evil Mr Dickinson

Ok, so I'm supposed to be working on other fics right now. But lately I've been having a lot of ideas, so I'm sorry. Anyways, here's my THIRD beyblade fic, which is currently called Training Camp, since I couldn't really think of anything at the moment, but the title will probably change later on when I think of a better one.  
  
Anyways, in this fic Tyson and Max are 14, Kenny is 13, and Rei and Kai are 15/16ish. Now let's start.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think I own Beyblade?? That's what I thought  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A bald, white-mustached man sat in the office, humming as he stirred his coffee. Suddenly the door opened. "Oh good, boys! There you are!" The man stood up as the five familiar boys who called themselves the "Bladebreakers" entered the room.  
  
"So what do you want to talk to us about, Mr. Dickinson?" Kenny asked curiously. "I already checked the BBA's tournament schedule earlier today and discovered that there are no tournaments coming up until next month."  
  
"That's exactly what I want to talk to you boys about." Mr. Dickinson replied, eyes twinkling. "I've come up with a way for you boys to pass time as you wait for your next tournament."  
  
"What?" Tyson asked excitedly.  
  
"This is an idea that I've just come up with for the BBA. It's quite a good idea, if I do say so myself."  
  
"What is it?" Tyson repeated.  
  
"Yes, it was definitely a good idea." Mr. Dickinson was still saying.  
  
"WHAT'S A GOOD IDEA???" Tyson demanded in a louder voice. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh!" Mr. Dickinson said as if noticing him for the first time. "My idea, is to have a summer beyblading training camp!"  
  
"But Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson whined. "We already know how to train. We're the CHAMPS, remember? We don't need help from anyone or anything!"  
  
"Actually, I know someone on this team who could really use a lot more training." Kai smirked at Tyson direction, who in turn scowled and stuck out his tongue. "Go ahead do that again Tyson." Kai said warningly.  
  
"Now, now, boys." Mr. Dickinson said fondly. "Of course I know that you don't need to be trained by others. What I mean is the exact opposite." He chuckled. "This camp isn't for competitors like you, it's for younger and less experienced bladers. I want you to coach them for me."  
  
"You want us to be what?" Rei asked incrediously, unsure of what he had heard. "Just what I said!" Mr. Dickinson smiled.  
  
"And we get to work with all the little kids?" Max asked, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"That's right, Max."  
  
Max beamed. "I love little kids!"  
  
Rei also smiled. "Sounds like fun!" he said.  
  
"Yeah, think of all the things that I could teach them. This will be interesting!" Kenny added. Suddenly the room was filled with excited chatter from the Bladebreaker members. Well, at least 4 of the 5 members.  
  
"I'm not going!" Kai's sharpness broke through the room, silencing it. "I'm not going to waste my time babysitting 5-year-olds."  
  
"Actually, the children will be around 8-10." Mr. Dickinson told him, smiling.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm still not going!" Kai repeated.  
  
"Aww...lighten up, Mr. Sourpants." Tyson said. "It'll be fun!"  
  
"As if I'd trust you on that." Kai said, turning to leave.  
  
"Hey, come on buddy!" Tyson tried to coax. (keyword: tried) Kai continued to leave, until he heard another voice.  
  
"Kai, if you leave now, I'll have no choice but to scratch you out from the Bladebreakers." It was Mr. Dickinson, sounding and looking a lot sterner than usual.  
  
Everyone was speechless for a moment while Kai looked murderous. "Mr. Dickinson..." was all that Tyson managed to say.  
  
"I'm serious." Mr. Dickinson said, still looking straight at Kai, who glared at Tyson and gave a death sigh.  
  
"Whatever, I'll go." Kai said, still glaring.  
  
"Great!" Mr. Dickinson said happily, completely switching personalities again. "I'll be seeing you boys tomorrow then!" he added as he headed for the door. Everyone facefaulted.  
  
Rei shook his head he watched him leave. "That Mr. Dickinson never ceases to amaze me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Short intro chapter, I know. I promise a longer and more interesting one coming up! Ok, that's it pleez REVIEW!!!!  
-starwolf ^____________~ 


	2. Tyson Attacks Tablecloth

Hey, I'm back with another review!! Wow!! 1..2..3.4..5..6.7 People reviewed!! Thank you to vikki-bloom, paiku, Linky, ShadowDragon22, HellFenix, Midnight and shadow wulf!! I love you all!!! ^___^  
  
Note to shadow wulf: I'm sorry, but I won't be using other people's OCs for this fic. The only OCs that will be in here will be little kid OCs. Sorry again, even tho your OCs do seem really cool!  
  
Well, anyways here's chapter two. Enjoy!! ^_________________^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickinson gathered again to discuss some other important details. Kai still had a furious look on his face and stood silently, leaning against the wall and glaring at everyone.  
  
"So far about 30 kids have already signed up." Mr. Dickinson told them.  
  
"30 kids??" Rei said in disbelief. "Are you sure we'll be able to handle that many of them?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled. "Don't worry about that, Rei. We'll also have some other bladers help as well."  
  
"Who?" Kenny wanted to know.  
  
"They're all expert bladers as well and I've especially asked them to help. I thrust that you'll have no trouble getting along with them." The way he said those words were strangely suspicious, though no one seemed to take notice.  
  
"Cool, we get to meet other bladers!" Tyson said.  
  
"Yes, of course." Mr. Dickinson said quickly. "Now about the children. Each one of you will have a group of 3-5 kids and build your own mini-team. You'll have four weeks to teach and train them and at the end of the four weeks we'll have a fun little tournament to see how you've done. You see, it'll be just as much an experience for you as for them." he added.  
  
"Sounds good!" Max replied. "I can't wait!"  
  
"Me too!" Kenny was practically shaking with excitement.  
  
Mr. Dickinson gave him an odd look, then seemed to remember something. "Oh Kenny, I forgot to tell you." he said. "You won't be leading and of the teams."  
  
Kenny was shocked. "Why not, Mr. Dickinson?" he said as if he was afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Mr. Dickinson laughed merrily at the look on his face. "You'll have another job." He assured him.  
  
Kenny let out a breath of relief. "What's my job then??" he asked earnestly.  
  
"You're going to teach all the children about beyblade technology. Everyday they'll have a session where the counselors and take a break and you'll take over."  
  
"Wow!" Kenny breathed. Everyone ('cept Kai, as always) laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm hungry!" Tyson announced to everyone in the van a couple of days later.  
  
"Tyson, we've just had lunch." Kenny said in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah, but you dragged me out of my chair before I was actually done eating." Tyson accused.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Tyson, there was no food left!" Rei informed. "You ate it all, and then started attacking the tablecloth!"  
  
"I was?" Tyson asked, as if the idea was new to him. Everyone facefaulted.  
  
"Yes, Tyson. You were." Kenny told him.  
  
"Oh." Tyson thought it over for a few moments. "WELL THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS HUNGRY!!" he suddenly exclaimed again before adding, "You see what happens when you starve a growing boy?" Right after he said this he began to clutch his stomach and moan.  
  
"You know Tyson, there just happens to be a word for people like you." Kai said scornfully. "Pathetic."  
  
Tyson, who refused to spoil his act by attack Kai, continued to groan. "Hungry..so hungry..."  
  
"Don't worry Tyson!" Max said in a assuring voice. "I'm pretty sure we'll be there in no time at all!"  
  
"Let's just hope that there will be enough food for Tyson, us, and everyone else at that place." Kai said.  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled. "Not to worry!" he said. "There will be plenty of fool for all of us."  
  
"I don't know why, but for some reason I seriously doubt that." Kai said, glancing at Tyson, who was now rolling pitifully on the floor of the van.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About 20 minutes later the van halted by a small log building. In front of it stood a sign: "Welcome to BBA Training Camp." The group got out and stretched their legs. "Isn't it just great??" Mr. Dickinson asked cheerfully, looking around. The others nodded silently, but looked around with a confused expression on their faces.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Dickinson?" Rei finally tried a few moments later. "There's nobody here."  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked around in confusion, now seeing the camp in a new light. "That's odd." He said slowly. "The other counselors should be here by now."  
  
"What about the kids?" Max asked.  
  
"They'll be here tomorrow." Mr. D said, still busy looking for whoever the other counselors were. The Bladebreakers soon followed him into the log building. It was dark, but there was enough light from the open door and a single window to tell that it was an office. They could smell the newness place and it seemed very nice. As they walked further into the building..  
  
"Well look who's finally here!" an amused voice said suddenly, making Kenny jump in surprise. A dark figure, yet familiar figure stepped out towards them from the darkness into the light from the window, revealing...  
  
"Oliver! It's you!" Kenny gasped, his face still white.  
  
"Hey you guys!! It took you long enough to get here!" the French boy grinned.  
  
"Oliver! Hey buddy! How have you been?" Tyson rushed to greet him, followed closely by Max and Rei.  
  
Mr. Dickinson was still looking around. "Where are the others, Oliver?" he asked through all the excitement.  
  
"We're right here!" another voice announced, followed by another figure.  
  
"Mariah?" Rei said disbelievingly.  
  
Mariah grinned at him. "In person!" Right after she spoke, three more people popped out, one very tall, one very short and the other in between.  
  
"It's Emily!" Max exclaimed happily. "And Enrique and Eddy!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well then, end of chapter 2!! Yay!! So we've got members of the White Tigers AND the All-Stars, AND the Majestics!! How fun is this going to be?? ^____^ I promised you guys a longer chapter last time, and it looks like I did it!! GO ME!!!! Ok, then nothing else left to say except hope you liked it and R&R!!!!!  
  
OH YEA!!!!  
  
~STARWOLF ^___^; 


End file.
